Marshmallow
Marshmallow, labeled''' The Sweet One', is a female contestant on Inanimate Insanity who was placed on Team Epic. She returned for Inanimate Insanity II and is placed on Team Bright Lights. Personality Marshmallow is a kind, fierce, energetic, and aggressive player. Though being so puny and inadequate, Marshmallow has carried on challenges with ease, mostly due to her purchases at Wal-Mart back in Season 1. She has been treated like a sack of dirt more than any other character. Though being extremely sweet, joyful, and vivacious with friends, her enemies have seen the sour side to her. Further into the series, Marshmallow appeared to care more about herself than others, causing trouble between her and the other contestants. Further into that, the crisis between her and Apple, has caused a lot of hate towards Apple because she tricked her of being friends just to get farther in the game. However, in Kick the Bucket, Bow accidentally reveals to Marshmallow that she possessed Apple and controlled her. Official Site Bio Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Marshmallow. Voice Actors *Adam Katz (US/UK/AU/CAN) (Season 1) *'Dee Cashin''' (US/UK/AU/CAN) (Season 2) *eRVy4728 (Italy) Trivia * '''Running Gag: '''Marshmallow is one of the three "beat up" characters, as she has endured abuse like the other characters which are Pickle and Apple. * '''Running Gag: '''Marshmallow fails to use gravity correctly in Episodes 1, 6, 12 and in the finale credits. * Marshmallow's original body was perspectively flawed. The original graphic portrayed the bottom of Marshmallow as flat. An updated version of her body has this mistake fixed. * Marshmallow was revealed to own a phone in Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2), making her one of five characters to own one. ** She, Bow, and Fan, however, the only known contestants to own a phone. * Marshmallow is revealed to be right-handed in A Kick In The Right Direction. * Marshmallow was the fourth person voted off by contestants. * Marshmallow is ranked #7 of all Inanimate Insanity Contestants in Season 1, when coincidentially, the number 7 is the semi-reason for Marshmallow's elimination. * Marshmallow apparently thought that Paintbrush was a male. * Marshmallow is tied with Paper (in A Lemony Lesson) for receiving the fewest votes to be eliminated, both at 3. * Marshmallow's sizing has noticably changed from earlier episodes to the present ones. The change being she became smaller. * Marshmallow's has the astounding ability to shatter glass with her voice, shattering Test Tube by yelling. * As of Cooking for the Grater Good, Marshmallow has gotten the least amount of II 2 votes for Team Bright Lights, having the 8th least amount of total votes for both II 2 teams, having 243 II 2 votes. * Marshmallow has the ability to heal from fire, as shown in The Stacker (burnt from One-Shot Wonder ), and Breaking The Ice. * Marshmallow is the only contestant to appear in all of the Inanimate Insanity and Inanimate Insanity II episodes. * Marshmallow is currently the highest-ranking female returnee in Season 2. * Marshmallow has the record for one of the most times in the bottom two (Three in episode 2) with three. * Marshmallow might possibly be eliminated due to her staying in the Mansion, so she is disqualified, therefore she is 9th place, leaving the Final 8 to be Knife, Baseball, Microphone, Suitcase, Paintbrush, Lightbulb, Fan and Test Tube. Gallery |-| Miscellaneous= Sweet_Marshmallow.png Marshmallow 2.png Marshple2017Pose.png Marshmallow Banner.png MarshmallowCreation.png MarshmallowPOSE.png BowaMarshmallow2017Pose.png MarshmallowCastIdle.png Marshmallownewidle.png Marshmallow_3.png Marshmallow_4.png Marshmallow_5.png Marshmallow_6.png Marshmallow_7.png Marshmallow_8.png Marshmallow_9.png Marshmallow_10.png Marshmallow_11.PNG Meemoo.png Marshiemad.png MarshMallow.png |-| Inanimate Insanity= II_Wikia.png MarshmallowPaperThrow.png Ep2_Team_Epic.png Team_Epic_2.png PaperEvilYellMarshmallow.png MePhone4TalkingToMarshmallowOJ.png BowMarshmallowAlliance.png PaperMarshmallowMoai.png Team_Epic.jpg Cave.jpg Uh_oh_.jpg Lightbulb, marshmallow, and mephone4.png Marshmallow arrives .jpg Screen_shot_2012-06-14_at_6.08.13_PM.png Marshmallow gets caught.jpg Marshmallow candy.jpg BowChairMarshmallow.png BowMarshmallowTog.png CrowdCheer.png EveryoneDaw.png Screen_shot_2012-12-08_at_6.11.04_PM.png Inanimate-insanity-season-1-episode-17-journey-through-memory-lane-part-1.jpg Sugar_rush_image.jpg |-| Inanimate Insanity II= Marshmallow Banner.png Full_II_II_Cast.png MarshmallowAppleCherriesSoapHighVoice.png MarshmallowAppleReveal.png MarshmallowTruceOffer.png MarshmallowHitByRock.png MarshmallowFliesToSpace.png MarshmallowLandsOnMars.png MarshmallowAlone.png MarshmallowOnMarsRocket.png Image194.png MicrophoneSuitcaseMarshmallowRescue.png mic, balloon, suitcase, and marshmallow about to return to the grand slams's rocket.PNG MarshmallowReturns.png AppleMarshmallowReunite.png Photo3.png 12.png Apple's Drawing.JPG Newest5.png ZAZAZAZZAZAZAZ.png 1loc.png Marshmallow's Drawing.PNG Cheer.png 12509812 1072597646108342 2424861464156494804 n.png Untitled (Time 0 00 58;23).png Untitled (Time 0 03 48;00).png Snapshot 2 (10-24-2015 1-30 PM).png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 16.27.57.png CherriesStormOff.png Marshmallow.PNG Marshmallow-What-do-you-want.png Image25.png Marshmellow lost her bottlecap collection.png Notquitehappy.jpg Apple-marshmallow-o.gif Fan testtube hands.PNG Fan testtube close.PNG coolmarsh.PNG Image13.png 13166048 1153885074646265 4618473774735674272 n.png 12891124 1126560884045351 5446238981886757041 o.png Screen shot 2013-04-02 at 11.22.57 AM.png Image35.png Image36.png Image52.png Image53.png Image60.png Image62.png Final1211.png Soap and Marshmallow.PNG Bandicam 2016-07-09 14-24-48-705.jpg Image135.png Image125.png Apple and marshmallow.png Inanimate_insanity_episode_7_screenshot_by_thetgrodz-d7c0yz7.png Image182.png Wikia-Visualization-Main,inanimateinsanity.png Trivia!.png Fan test marsh.PNG Bandicam_2016-12-25_08-34-46-289.png Bandicam_2016-12-25_22-28-48-752.png Bandicam_2016-12-25_22-28-05-848.png Bandicam_2016-12-25_22-28-12-402.png Marsh_running_away.png Image287.png Image303.png Image294.png Screenshot 20170206-161218.png Image314.png Image310.png Image307.png Screenshot 40.png Image348.png ImageMarshhsraM.png ImageFaFCock.png Image2222.png Image1111.png Hgoud.png Screenshot_Image_181.png Screenshot_Image_182.png Screenshot_Image_206.png Screenshot_Image_207.png |-| Inanimate Battle= EA.png DA.png BA.png |-| Enanimat Ensanetay= Tis_Cabbage..._and_sum_Pasta.jpg Screenshot 41.png [Bright Lights Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Characters that are voiced by a unique person Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Team Epic